1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a glare reduction apparatus, and in particular, to a glare reduction apparatus for automatic determination of glare.
2. Description of the Related Art
On a sunny day, especially in the mornings or in the afternoons, the glare of the sun affects the vehicle or motorcycle drivers when driving in the direction of the sun. If the glare of the sun is at an angle close to the height of traffic signs, when drivers look at the traffic signs, the look almost directly toward the sun. As such, drivers are unable to distinguish the traffic signs, which may cause a traffic safety problem. Additionally, at night, glare of a headlight of a vehicle travelling directly toward drivers affect the road vision of drivers. While special glasses may be used to reduce glare, vision is also hindered thereby. Namely, when a tunnel, special glasses may darken the vision of drivers, which may also cause a traffic safety problem.
Thus, a novel glare reduction apparatus is desired to solve the aforementioned problems.